


An Angel’s Last Words

by ScooBiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :(, Amara/The Darkness - Freeform, Angst, First Blade, Gen, I made myself sad, Mark Curse, Mark of Cain, Sad, death tw, gore tw, lucifer is happy, michael is crying, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooBiNatural/pseuds/ScooBiNatural
Summary: Concept:The Mark of Cain is never broken and eventually, Michael and Lucifer have to fight again. Michael has to possess Cain in order to kill Lucifer using the first blade.// I couldn’t bring myself to write a lot for this idea… it’s too sad. But here’s a short little fic in which Lucifer dies and it isn’t as horrible and sucky and frustrating as in the show.





	An Angel’s Last Words

Normally Angels go fast. They leave this world in a flash of the purest light, their last act in this world lighting up the room.

Lucifer never _was_ a normal angel.

Because angels die so quickly, they don’t usually get to think about their last words. Lucifer finds himself in the awkward predicament of being the first angel to die and not know what to say.

The first blade is in his chest, Lucifer can feel it draining the evil from him, re-absorbing it to itself and giving Cain even more strength. His life force drains with it; an unfortunate side-effect.

Funny, for the first time in aeons his head is entirely his own, and he isn’t going to be able to enjoy it for long.

He gives his brother a bloody smile, genuine and carefree for the first time in too long. Michael sobs, holding his little brother in his arms. For this _is_ his little brother. Gone is the monster that took him away.

And finally, Lucifer knows what to say. He struggles to lift his hand and cover Michael’s white-knuckled grip on the first blade. He squeezes with what little strength he has left and forces himself to smile through the pain of death.

Lucifer’s last words are “thank you.” He dies with a smile on his face and his eyes closed peacefully.

Michael’s tears mix with his little brother’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry :(
> 
> Let me know what you think? And if y’all have any more ideas for sad little fics.  
> I love writing angsty stuff.


End file.
